Sialan! Kaulah Hantu Cintaku!
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Sakura ditinggal Her Lovely Chicken Butt, tapi, ga masalah ah! Semenjak bertemu Shino, hatinya perlahan melupakan Sasuke! Spesial buat Andromeda no Rei. Semi-canon-parody! Happy reading minna-san!
1. Chapter 1

**Sialan! Kaulah Hantu Cintaku!**

.

.

.

My special fic for Andromeda no Rei!

.

.

.

Presented strange pairing:

Shino - Sakura

Hopefully it'll be accepted in reader's heart(?)

Genre: Humor/Romance/And it will be Horror for next chapter/

Warning: Semi-Canon-Parody/Full of Gareeenggg Hoax which Overlap Doctor's Estimation in case of Human's Health/Typo(-es) everywhere/Not-recommended for Someone who Always Craves for Perfection/

Please comprehend the warning above. I don't take any anger comment. Just review to encourage and make us become a better person!

Deal?

Last words, happy reading and thanks!

Cheers,

Wataru!

.

.

'Sasuke sialan! Kalo emang dia ga mau lagi tinggal di Konoha, ngapain dia ninggalin gue di sini tengah malem!' batin Sakura, gadis tomboy yang seumur-umur tak pernah pakai rok /dan bahkan tak tahu apa itu rok/.

'Nyebelin! Taman ini kan angker, Sasuke! Mengapa kau buatku pingsan di bangku taman? Dasar chicken butt!' lanjut Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

Dia sangat sengsara. Lelaki yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian tengah malam. Alasannya sih mau merantau, menimba ilmu ke Empu Orochimaru untuk mengalahkan kakaknya, juga sekalian mau belajar bikin keris ke Empu Gandering. Tapi sudah jatuh tertimpa kapas(?), niatnya mau menyeret kembali Sasuke ke kampung halaman mereka, dia malah dibius dan ditinggalkan di bangku taman.

Malam ini, tepat pukul 2 pagi dia terbangun di bangku taman. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mau pulang tapi jalan ke rumahnya gelap banjed. Mau tetap tinggal di sini tapi ia tahu betul kalau taman ini angker. Hinata dan Neji, teman satu kampusnya, bisa melihat makhluk gaib karena punya jurus Biakugan, mereka sering cerita tentang setan-setan penunggu taman ini yang mereka lihat.

Sakura pun merinding mengingat kata-kata Hinata. Bulu roma dan kuduknya bangun, bahkan bulu hidungnya pun ikut waspada. Tak terkecuali bulu keteknya yang menggeliat-geliat karena kadar keringat bertambah. Bulu mata dan kakinya pun ikutan goyang-goyang gaje(?). Okeh, stop ngomongin bulu!

/Nguuuuuung/

'Ha! Suara apaan tuh! Gosh! Selamatkan dirikyu~!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia peluk lututnya hingga menekan dadanya yang rata. Telinganya lalu bermutasi sehingga mampu mendengar suara infrasonik.

/Krriikkk... Kriiikkk.../

'Hah! Cuma jangkrik!' desahnya.

/Nguuuuung.../

'Hah! Apaan tuh? Tawon ya?' ujarnya dalam hati.

/Nguuuuuuuuung... Ngeeeeeeng.../

'Hah! Kok 'ngeeng' sih? Itu suara apaan~?'

/Ngoooooong... Syeerrrrr.../

'Mulai gaje deh nih suara!'

/Sreekk... Drap... Drap.../

Suara langkah kaki lalu terdengar. Sakura yang mulai berani kembali takut. 'Ap-apa itu Yeti? Hinata pernah bilang di sini ada Yeti! Kami-sama! Tolong! Tolong!'

/Drap... Drap... Drap.../

'Tapi Yeti cuma ada di Himalaya. Berarti selama ini Hinata bohong. Ah sialan tuh cewek! Pinter banget bikin gue percaya!'

Sakura memang mudah percaya jika urusan mistis. Ia sangat tertarik tentang dunia gaib sejak dilahirkan ke alam yang fana ini. Hal ini disebabkan karena ibunya pernah kesurupan sewaktu mengandung Sakura.

'Eh! Kalo itu bukan Yeti. Lalu apa dong? Ahhhh! Seeeeyyyyttttttooooonnnnn...!'

Sakura pun seperti mandi. Yap, mandi madu, eh bukan, mandi keringat karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup.

'Genderuwo? Puto ijo? Kolor ijo? Suster ngesot? Suster keramas? Tuyul? Mbak Yul?' tanyanya menebak-nebak dan tebakan terakhirnya pasti salah besar.

/Drap... Drap... Drap.../

Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar keras, semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura pun semakin berdebar-debar hingga jantungnya pun ikut berdebar-debar(?).

Tiba-tiba bola lampu lima watt menyala di atas kepalanya. Dia ingin pura-pura pingsan agar 'setan' atau apa pun itu tidak mengganggunya. Tapi jika ditinjau lebih jauh, ia takut jika setan itu justru tidak pergi bahkan menculiknya saat dia tertidur. Dia pun mengurungkan idenya.

'Andai aku punya chidori! Andai aku punya rasengan! Ah! Alangkah tidak bergunanya diriku! Aku memang ninja yang tidak punya kemampuan! Naruto punya Jiraiya. Sasuke punya Orochimaru. Oh, Tsunade-sama... Ajarkan aku awet-muda-no-jutsu dan dada-besar-no-jutsu-!-!-!-!-!-!' jeritnya dalam hati dan jurus yang diminta Sakura sepertinya tak akan menolongnya saat ini dengan catatan setan yang mengganggunya sekarang bukan setan hidung belang.

/Drap... Drap... Drap.../

'Gasp! Hantu itu semakin dekat! Tuhaaannnn...'

Sakura lalu mengantongi ide. Apakah itu? Mari kita simak: Sakura akan melempar hantu itu dengan sandal jepitnya dan hantu itu akan pingsan saat menciumnya!

Bagaimana? Ide yang briliant bukan? Jika Sakura yang pingsan, hantu akan menculik dirinya. Tetapi jika setannya yang pingsan, maka Sakura bisa kabur! Oh! Tricky girl! Gotcha!

Sebelum melempar sandal, Sakura melihat siluet hantu itu. Hantu berjubah. Seram sekali! Ia pun semakin merinding. Ia sempat menimbang-nimbang dulu akan ide gilanya. Ia berpikir jika hantu itu mungkin tak memiliki hidung sehingga bau sandalnya yang tak pernah dicuci selama 7 tahun, lebih 7 bulan, lewat 7 hari itu akan percuma. Tapi, ah, jika ia tidak pernah mencoba, dia tak akan pernah tahu.

"Wahai sandal, ucapkan permohonan terakhirmu sebelum kulempar kau ke setan itu," perintah Sakura saat mencopot sandalnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau rajin mencuci kaki! Rajin-rajinlah pedikur! Dan hilangkan kutu airmu!" jawab sang sandal dengan dramatis. "Aku tak ingin ada sandal lain yang bernasib sama, menjadi korban kakimu yang bau, paska tewasnya diriku di pertempuran ini!"

"Baik! Akan kulaksanakan amanatmu! Selamat jalan wahai sandalku! Semoga arwahmu tenang dan diterima di sisiNya..." sahut Sakura seraya menahan air matanya yang mulai tergelincir.

Dengan keteguhan hati, Sakura akhirnya mampu mengikhlaskan sandal satu-satunya itu. Menurutnya, sandal itu patut dijadikan pahlawan dan berhak dikebumikan di Taman Makam Pak Lawan(?).

Dengan taktik, Sakura melempar sandalnya itu. Sandalnya yang pertama ia sengaja lempar ke arah wajah sang setan. Saat sang setan sedang fokus menghindari wajahnya, Sakura lalu melempar pasangan sandalnya yang lain ke arah bawah. Dan strategi ini sukses! Lemparan sandalnya yang kedua telak menghantam kemaluan sang setan dengan sangat indah(?).

Sakura pun melompat-lompat bahagia sambil mengacung-ngacungkan pom-pom yang entah didapat dari mana.

"Berhasil~berhasil~berhasil~Hurray! We did it! We did it! We did it! Hurray!" Sakura menyanyi-nyanyi tak karuan dengan tape recorder yang menyetel themesong Dora the Explorer /yang lagi-lagi tiba-tiba ada di sini/.

Suasana pun berubah seketika. Boots si monyet tiba-tiba ikut hadir dan berjoged ria bersama Sakura. Ada juga Beny si sapi, Isa si iguana, Tico si tupai, dan tak lupa si peta aneh yang suka nunjukin alamat tapi dia nanya dulu ke penonton. Oyah, dan yang terakhir adalah tiga serangkai pemain musik, bekicot, kecoa, dan cangcorang, yang ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Hey Sakura! Sakit tahu! Kenapa kau malah joged-joged!" teriak sang setan sambil sweatdrop.

"OH MY GOD! KAU BISA BERBICARA DENGANKU!" Sakura terkaget, begitu juga Boots, Beny, Isa, Tico, Peta, dan kawan-kawannya. Tape recorder pun dimatikan.

"Ya bisalah!" sahut sang setan masih dengan nada jengkel. Sang setan pun tak henti-hentinya mengelus barang istemewanya yang terluka.

Sang setan lalu melangkah mendekat sehingga dirinya tepat di bawah cahaya lampu jalan. Sakura akhirnya mampu melihat siapa orang, ups, maksudnya setan itu.

"HAH! SHINO! ABURAME SHINO!" Sakura kaget lagi.

"Iye, jidat!" balas Shino kecut.

Sakura pun berlari mendekati Shino yang sedang membuang muka. Sakura yang panik lalu mengeluarkan jurus chakra penyembuhnya yang belum sempurna ke arah, ummm, aaaa, iiiii, itunya Shino.

"HEY SAKURA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Shino panik, kaget, dan histeris karena perlakuan Sakura.

"AAHHHH! Maaf-maaf-maaf!" Sakura lalu menghentikan jutsu chakranya itu dan bersemu merah karena malu akibat refleksnya sendiri.

Shino pun ikut blushing dan salah tingkah. Berikutnya suasana menjadi hening, kutegaskan, sangat-sangat-sangat hening. Bahkan mereka berdua seakan tak bernapas. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hingga akhirnya sesosok pocong menampakan dirinya di antara pohon beringin.

"SHINO! ADA LONTOOONG!" teriak Sakura hingga refleks (lagi) memeluk Shino.

"Hah? Mana? Mana? Laper nih!" jawab Shino sambil menjuntaikan lidah (?).

"Maksudnya pocong!"

"Ah! Tak masalah la~ Jangan takut. Itu cuma Anbu yang sedang bertugas," sahut Shino enteng seraya menunjuk ke arah pocong yang Sakura maksud. Sang Anbu pun melepas pakaian putih-putihnya dan berjalan lesu karena penyamarannya berhasil ditebak oleh Shino.

"Hah, syukurlah..." desah Sakura.

"Umm... Sekarang boleh dilepaskan pelukannya?" tanya Shino hati-hati.

"Ah! Go-gomen-nasai!" Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukan badan hingga membentuk sudut siku-siku sempurna!

"Tak masalah," jawab Shino. "Eh! Kau ngapain malam-malam ada di sini Sakura?"

"Ah anu! My lovely chicken butt! Dia kabur dari desa kita. Bilangnya mau ke Empu Orochimaru. Sialan! Aku malah dibius di sini dan ditinggalkan begitu saja!" Dengan penuh ekspresi kesal, Sakura menjelaskan. "Anyway, kau sendiri?"

"Oh, kalo aku sih biasa-"

"Biasa pulang malem? Emang di kampung kita ada tempat dugem? Ah! Aku tak pernah tahu! Kasih tahu dong, Shino-kun," Sakura merengek.

"Eh! Bu-bukan! Bukan dugem! Maksudnya ngelaksanain ritual biasa-"

"Ritual? Ya ampun! Ngapain kau ikut pasugihan! Tobatlah Shino-kun! Sebelum azab Tuhan datang!"

"Aduh bukan lagi! Ini kan malam Jumat Kliwon, makanya-"

"Tuh kan! Apalagi kalau bukan pasugi-"

"Sakura, bisa tidak kau tidak memotong penjelasanku?" Shino kembali jengkel.

"Ah maaf-maaf Shino-kun..."

"Jadi, setiap malam Jumat Kliwon, aku wajib mengajak serangga-seranggaku jalan-jalan. Kalau tidak, mereka bisa mati! MA-TI! KREK!" Shino menjelaskan dengan nada mistis diikuti gayanya yang melintangkan telapak tangan di leher dan menjuntaikan lidah /meski Sakura tak mampu melihat lidah Shino karena kerah bajunya terlalu tinggi terangkat/.

"OMG! Sereem banjeeddd!" jawab Sakura dengan nada gahols. "Berarti suara-suara 'ngung, ngeng, ngong, syeer' yang tadi itu suara serangga-seranggamu dong?"

"Benar!" sahut Shino diiringi kilatan cahaya bulan di kaca mata hitamnya.

"Untung! Kirain setan!"

"Ya! Bukannya minta maaf lagi udah ngira aku setan dan ngelempar sendal butut bau ke anuku!"

"Oh ya go-gomen! Ga usah cemberut gitu dong! Lagian ngapain malem-malem jalan-jalan di taman."

"Wooo! Siapa suruh juga malem-malem pingsan di bangku!" sahut Shino seraya melipat lengan di dada.

"Ah sudah-sudah! Jangan buatku bersedih karena chicken-butt! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Yep! Ayo pulang!" Shino lalu menarik telapak tangan Sakura, bermaksud menggandengnya untuk pulang bersama.

Dan dilaporkan telah terjadi gempa tektonik di jantung Sakura berkekuatan 15 skala ritcher. Diketahui penyebabnya karena Shino Aburame menggandeng tangannya. Belum diketahui kapan gempa ini akan berhenti, yang jelas, gempa ini telah menewaskan sedikitnya lima ratus ribu kupu-kupu cinta atas nama Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

A/N

.

.

Bagaimana Rei-sama? Gareeeng banget kan? Maaf ya tidak bisa memuaskan hasratmu... Hiks...

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, saya siap honor saya dipotong untuk bulan ini...

Hiks...

Sekian saja author's note-nya, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi di fic yang teramat jayus ini...

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai selesai. Reviewnya dinanti /khususnya bagaimana cara mengurangi kekrik-krikkan fic ini untuk chapter 2/

Cheers,

Wataru!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sialan! Kaulah Hantu Cintaku!**

.

.

.

My special fic for Andromeda no Rei!

.

.

.

Presented strange pairing:

Shino - Sakura

Hopefully it'll be accepted in reader's heart(?)

Genre: Humor/Romance/And I've Tried to Make It Becomes Horror/

Warning: Semi-Canon-Parody/Full of Gareeenggg Hoax which Overlap Doctor's Estimation in case of Human's Health/Typo(-es) everywhere/Not-recommended for Someone who Always Craves for Perfection/

Please comprehend the warning above. I don't take any anger comment. Just review to encourage and make us become a better person!

Deal?

Last words, happy reading and thanks!

Cheers,

Wataru...

.

.

"Tsunade-baachan, kita harus cepat-cepat meringkus Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak hingga liurnya muncrat.

"Iya, kak. Aku ingin Sasuke ada di Konoha lagi. Ya...?" Shizune memohon dengan puppy eyes. Asal kalian tahu, Shizune ketularan penyakit keturunan Perawan Tua dari Tsunade karena terlalu lama diasuh olehnya. Diam-diam, ternyata dia mencintai Sasuke juga. Dia hendak sembuh dari penyakit keturunan yang menyedihkan itu.

"Kalau kau Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade yang sedang duduk bersedekap.

"Tentu saja aku mau Sasuke kembali lagi. Kau tak tahu seberapa dalamnya cintaku padanya..." jawab Kakashi dengan sangat-sangat galau. Apa kalian tahu rahasia buku Icha Icha Paradise yang selalu ia baca kemana-mana? Sebenarnya dia tidak membacanya karena di setiap episode Naruto, buku itu selalu terbuka di halaman yang sama. Pada halaman tersebut, sejujurnya terselip foto B-U-G-I-L Sasuke!

Para fujoshi, menjeritlah!

"Kalau kau Sakura?" tanya Tsunade kepadaku.

"Aku? Ummm... Terserah kalian sajalah~ Aku tak masalah," sahutku enteng.

"Hey Sakura? Kau kenapa bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi? Terserah kalian saja. Kalau Sasuke bisa dibawa, ya syukur. Kalau ndak, ya ora opo-opo. Ojo digawe repot..."

Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune, dan Tonton seketika sweatdrop dengan logat Jawa-ku yang keceplosan.

"Sakura! Aku berjanji akan membawa Sasuke lagi!" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya yang terkepal ke udara. Semangat jiwa muda Rock-Lee dan Guy-sensei menular padanya.

"Aa... Iya-iya. Kalau kau seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat seperti Kakashi-sensei, Naruto..."

Kobaran api di mata Naruto seketika padam.

"Sudah-sudah! Kakashi dan Naruto memang yaoi! Mengapa kalian tidak berdua saja?" Inner fujoshi Tsunade keluar. "Atau kalian terbiasa threesome ya?"

Kini gantian aku yang sweatdrop, Shizune juga, sementara Kakashi dan Naruto bersemu merah. Mungkin rahasia mereka ketahuan.

"Eerrr, kak... Sepertinya kakak harus segera membuat misi dan membentuk tim pencari Sasuke secepatnya deh..." Shizune mencoba mengembalikan pembicaraan yang mulai melenceng.

"Baik! Nanti kukabarkan siapa saja yang akan menjalani misi ini. Aku mau ke salon dulu!" jawab Tsunade seraya menggebrak mejanya.

.

.

Mulai hari ini, Tsunade mengukuhkanku menjadi medic-nin. Aku resmi menjadi murid Tsunade. Naruto dan Sasuke semakin bertambah kuat, sementara diriku? Oleh karena itu, aku juga harus bertambah kuat dan medic-ninlah jalanku.

Tsunade memberikan tutorial tentang inti dari medic-nin. Bagaimana chakra adalah penyembuh utama untuk berbagai macam penyakit. Obat hanya penunjang. Seorang medic-nin juga harus kuat secara fisik. Jika shinobi terluka, medic-ninlah yang mengobati. Namun, bila seorang medic-nin terluka, ia pasti tak bisa mengobati shinobi yang lain dan pertempuran akan kalah.

Lewat berbagai macam latihan bersama Tsunade, aku sadar kekuatanku semakin tinggi. Lelah di siang hari, berkotor-kotoran, dan kulit menjadi kusam, tak menjadi masalah karena selepas latihan, Tsunade selalu mengajakku ke sauna dan salon. Jadi, tak hanya kekuatan yang bertambah, kecantikanku juga loh...

"Sakura, ini!" Tsunade menyuguhkan seekor ikan tongkol.

"Tsunade, aku seorang medic-nin, bukan chief-nin!"

"Aku juga tahu, eh!"

"Lalu? Aku juga bukan Chouji! Jangan paksa aku menghabiskan shushi tongkol sebesar ini sendirian!"

"Kalo begitu berdua denganku!"

"Hah? Serius?" aku memasang muka pongo.

"YA NGGAKLAH!" Tsunade memberiku deathglare.

"Jadi?"

"Hidupkan!"

"Hah?" aku memasang muka pongo lagi.

"Ya! Hidupkan tongkol ini!"

"Bb-ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan chakra! Kau sudah pernah menyembuhkan sayap burung. Kau juga pasti bisa menghidupkannya. Ini ujian tersulit! Kau harus lulus!"

"Kalo aku ga lulus?"

"Kau tak boleh ke salon lagi!"

"HAH!" nafasku tercekat. Salon! Oh! Bagaimana jika aku tidak cantik lagi? Sasuke pasti tak mau bertemuku. Aku juga tak sudi Ino dan Hinata lebih cantik dariku. Apalagi, bagaimana dengan Shino?

Shino, eh? Kok jadi Shino sih? Aaa, dia memang laki-laki yang cocok dengan karakterku. Sasuke sih selama ini tak mau padaku. Oyah! Sasuke kan yaoi! OMG!

Lalu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi doyan ke salon? Padahal aku dulunya ladiesman. Bergaul telalu lama dengan Tsunade-shisou memang membawa efek yang tak kuduga-duga.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mau ke salon kan?" tanya Tsunade sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya! Mau! Baik, aku akan berusaha!"

"Yasudah, nih! Aku tinggal ya?" Tsunade lalu berlalu.

"Tsunade-shisou, kau mau kemana?"

"Ganti cutex."

"Aaa... Bareng-bareng dong..."

"Selesaikan saja dulu tugasmu."

"Aaah! Baiklah!" dengusku kesal.

Aku pun mulai berkutat dengan seekor ikan tongkol. Besar sekali ikannya. Bobotnya sekitar 5 kilogram. Aku jadi mau makan tongkol balado. Hhmmm...

Kualirkan chakra medis ke ikan yang tak bernafas ini. Aku berkonsentrasi hingga jidatku yang lebar penuh keringat. Ketekku juga basah. Untung aku sendirian. Jadi, tak ada yang bisa mencium bau ketekku.

Tunggu! Kenapa selama ini ikannya tak hidup-hidup? Sudah hampir setengah jam aku mengalirkan chakra. Ah! Dia mungkin sebenarnya mau hidup, tetapi saat dia hidup, dia langsung mencium bau ketekku dan akhirnya mati lagi. Huh! Aku harus bagaimana? Toserba di Konoha belum ada yang menjual Rexona.

Aku lalu keluar sebentar dan akhirnya bertemu Shizune.

"Shizune-san, punya obat penghilang bau badan?" tanyaku.

"Ada. Nih!" dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ini apa?"

"Bedak MBK!"

"Oh! Makasih ya!"

Setelah memakaikan bedak MBK di ketekku yang malang, bau badanku bisa hilang! Kulanjutkan lagi pekerjaanku menghidupakan ikan tongkol. Baru satu detik kualirkan chakraku padanya, ikan itu langsung hidup! Sepertinya memang benar, ikan ini tak bisa hidup jika mencium bau badanku! Ikan sialan!

Nah, sekarang tugasku selesai. Setelah ini aku bisa ke salon lagi. Lalu sorenya, aku bisa janjian lagi deh bertemu Shino di taman angker.

Sebelum keluar, kugeser pelatuk wastafel untuk cuci tangan. Namun, bukan air ledeng yang mengalir, tetapi darah segar! Aku terperanjat. Kukedip-kedipkan mataku untuk memastikan pengelihatanku, tetapi tidak, ini hanya halusinasiku. Air yang keluar dari wastafel tetap air biasa, bukan darah.

"Huh..." aku mendesah lega.

/KRRREEEETTTT/

"Hah! Siapa itu!" aku kaget lagi. Kugelincirkan bola mataku ke tempat yang kuyakini sumber suara, tetapi tak ada apa pun. Aku mulai takut.

/KKKKRRRTTTTEEEEEKKKK/

Suara besi tua berdecit. Aku semakin takut. Kuberjalan mundur mendekati pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

/BOOOSSSHHH/

"HAH!" aku melonjak. Seseorang meniup tengkukku. Aku pun merinding. Bulu romaku berdiri siaga. Aku memasang kuda-kuda. Kukeluarkan kunai dari kantung ninjaku.

/SLLEEEESSSHHH/

Sekelibat bayangan hitam melesat di dinding. Aku pun semakin kuat memegang kunai.

/SLEEEESSSSSHHHHH/

/TTTAAAAGGGG/

Bayangan berikutnya muncul di sisi tembok yang lain. Kulempar kunaiku tetapi aku tak mengenai apa pun selain tembok. Keringatku pun mulai bercucuran lagi.

/DUUUGGGHHH/

"HAH!" aku seperti menabrak seseorang di belakangku. Segera kuberbalik untuk melihatnya tetapi tak ada siapa dan apa pun.

/SLEEESSSHHHH/

Bayangan hitam melesat lagi di sisi tembok sebelah kanan. Aku segera berpaling tapi lagi-lagi ku tak melihat apa pun. Aku pun mengeluarkan kunaiku yang berikutnya.

"Sss-si-siapa?" aku bertanya entah kepada siapa. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya hening.

/TTAAAPPPP/

"HUAAHH!" Aku kembali melonjak dan berlari. Seseorang menjatuhkan tangannya di pundakku. Tapi itu tak ada. Aku tak mendapatkan siapa pun yang melakukan hal itu.

"K-kk-ka-kau! Jj-jja-ja-jang-an ggg-gganggu aku!" ujarku.

"Hiiiiduuuupkaaaan aaaakuuuu..." seseorang menjawab. Suara permohonannya bergema. Aku pun takut berkali-kali lipat. Tubuhku lemas. Aku juga ingin pipis. Memalukan sekali jika aku mengompol.

Aku pun berlari menuju pintu. Kuputar kenop pintunya tetapi pintu tak bisa terbuka. Pintu satu-satunya ini terkunci. Keberalih kejendela, tetapi semua jendela dilindungi tralis besi. Aku benar-benar terkurung di sini.

"Hiiiiduuuupkaaaan aaaakuuuu..." ia berujar lagi.

Aku menenggak liur dan menarik nafas yang lebih dalam. Kuberanikan diri untuk menjawab. "Bbb-ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Keeeluuuaaarkaaan jeeenaaazaaahkuuu diii leeemaaariii nooomeeer tiiigaaa beeelaaas..."

Aku segera menatap lemari pendingin jenazah. Aku baru sadar bahwa sedaritadi aku berada di kamar mayat. Kenapa aku tak sadar Tsunade membawaku ke sini? Sial!

Dengan gugup, kubuka lemari pendingin jenazah nomer 13. Kukeluarkan jenazah di dalam sana. Sebuah mayat dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Aku takutnya total.

Mayat seperti ini pasti diblur gambarnya di layar televisi. Lihat saja kondisinya sekarang. Mayat ini masih utuh dan tampan tanpa luka seperti orang tertidur (?). TIDAK! Kondisi mayat ini tidak mengenakan untuk dideskripsikan. Wajahnya hancur, penuh luka lebam. Matanya membelalak, mulutnya menganga, dan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya mengering. Tubuhnya penuh luka biru keunguan dan kulit yang sobek-sobek. Jemari tangannya hampir putus, perutnya bolong sehingga samar-samar kubisa melihat ususnya, dan tulang keringnya yang patah mencuat keluar.

Aku mual menatapnya. Bau mayat ini juga tidak sedap. Tetapi jika kuendus-endus ketiakku, sepertinya bau kami sepadan. Aku lalu terpaku dan hanya menatap miris. Semoga jasadku nanti bisa meninggalkan dalam tenang, tidak seperti ini.

"Hiiiduupkaan aakuu seepeerrtiii kaauu meenghiiduupkaan iikaan toongkool iituu..."

"Hah! Aku saja baru pertama kali menghidupkan ikan! Bagaimana bisa aku menghidupkan manusia!"

"Kaauuu paastiii biisaaa..."

"Aku tak bisa! Maaf!"

"Tooloong aakuu... Aakaan kuubeeriikkaan peeraawaataaan saaloon seepuaasnyaa jiikaa kaauu beerhaasiiil... Aakuuu peeenguusaahaaa saaloon loooh..."

"Serius?" aku menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Iiiiyyaaa... Caaapcuuss laah ccyyiiiiin..." jawabnya dengan logat banci salon.

Aku sweatdrop. Ternyata ada juga hantu banci. "Okay! Aku akan berusaha!"

"Maakaassiihhh yaaa... Eeeyyykeee seeneeeng deeh bo~"

Aku lalu mulai berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan chakra medis ke tubuhnya. Perlu waktu yang lama. Tapi perlahan-lahan, luka di sekujur tubuhnya hilang. Kulitnya kembali seperti semula. Wajahnya pun terlihat. Harus kuakui, banci salon ini sangat cantik. Dan jenazahnya menjadi bagus lagi.

Tap-tap-tapi!

"HA-HA-HAKU!"

"Apa kabar Sakura?" jawabnya dingin.

"Errr..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"I-itu!" Kupejamkan mataku dan kuletakan telapak tanganku di wajah.

"Apa?"

"Anumu!"

Aku baru ingat bahwa Haku laki-laki. Tubuhnya memang tanpa busana sedaritadi. Tapi rasanya beda melihat mayat tanpa busana dengan manusia hidup telanjang! Errr...

"Tutupi itu, Haku!"

"Oh, iya-iya. Tapi pake apa?"

"Tanganmu kek!"

"Yaudah, tetap seperti itu. Aku mau pake bajuku dulu."

"Hmmm!" Aku pun tetap menutup mata dan tak membuat perpindahan. Huh! Seharusnya saat-saat aku tahu kalau aku membangkitkan Haku lagi adalah mencekam! Shock! Kaget! Horror! Kenapa jadi seperti ini!

"Sudah! Buka lagi matamu!"

"Huh! K-kau! Kenapa kau hidup lagi!"

"Karena kau hidupkan!"

"Oyah! Lupa!"

"Kau memang masih bodoh!"

"Cih! Sialan!"

"Sekarang, kau harus menghidupkan Zabuza! Pertanggungjawabkan apa yang pernah kalian lakukan!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau seharusnya sudah tenang di alam sana! Kau tak boleh kembali lagi!"

"Berisik! Cepat hidupkan Zabuza!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalo begitu kau tak boleh ke salonku dengan gratis!"

"Bodo! Aku sudah tidak berminat ke salonmu!"

"Hmmhhh...! Kuchiyose no jutsu . . . ! " ia lalu membuat segel pemanggil dengan jarinya. Kemudia, POOFF, muncullah pasukan pocong, kuntilanak, dan genderuwo.

"K-kau! Kenapa kau bisa memanggil mereka?"

"Ini kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Aku bukan hanya menguasai elemen es, tetapi juga pasukan setan!"

"A-a-aku takut! Cepat bawa pergi pasukan setanmu!"

"Ooo tidak bisa~"

"Hih!"

Lalu pasukan setan itu perlahan mendekatiku. Aku sangat-sangat takut. Rasa ingin pipis yang tadi sempat meradang, kini datang lagi. Akhirnya, aku pun mengompol di antara kerumuman setan tersebut.

"Hai pasukan setanku! Cekiklah Sakura!"

"Toolooong! Siapa pun! Toolooong!" teriakku.

Seorang kuntilanak hendak mencekikku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku sudah lemas. Aku pun jatuh pingsan. Tapi seketika seseorang menggendongku sebelum jasadku terkapar. Samar-samar aku melihat rupanya.

'Shino!' pekikku dalam hati. Lebih baik aku pingsan saja deh. Siapa tahu dia akan memberiku nafas buatan. Dan akhirnya aku pun benar-benar pingsan, padahal niatnya mau pingsan bohongan.

.

.

"HAH!" Aku terperanjat di awal kedipan mataku yang pertama. Seekor ular sedang mengigit punggung telapak tanganku. Segera kutarik ular itu dan kulempar. Punggung telapak tanganku pun mengeluarkan darah.

Aku lalu terduduk waspada. Aku ketakutan dan kepalaku berkedut pusing setelah siuman dari pingsan. Seseorang lalu mengetuk pintu. Aku melonjak kaget lagi. Kutarik selimut dan kututupi wajahku.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya orang itu. Kuberanikan diri membuka selimutku.

"Shino!" segera kupeluk Shino.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" jawabnya sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Ular! Ada ular mengigit tanganku!"

"Dimana?" Shino langsung menatap berkeliling.

"Itu!" kutunjuk kearah ularnya.

"Sakura?" Shino meletakan punggung tangannya ke jidatku yang lebar. "Kau sehatkan?"

"I-iya..."

"Lihat, itu selang infus, Sakura..."

Kutatap ular itu baik-baik dan perlahan ular itu berubah menjadi selang infus. Mataku lalu terasa panas. Aku ingin menangis. Aku takut akan kondisiku. Kenapa aku bisa mengira itu seekor ular? Tapi tadi selang infus itu benar-benar berwujud ular pada pandanganku. Shino lalu mengambil selang infus itu dan kembali memasangkan infus ditubuhku.

"Sakura..." Shino lalu memelukku lagi.

"Shi-shi-shino... A-aku ke-napa?" tanyaku mulai sesenggukan.

"Kau paranoid Sakura. Kau hanya butuh istirahat."

"A-apa benar?"

"Ya. Setiap manusia pasti pernah merasakan paranoid. Kondisimu terlalu lelah. Kau tadi banyak mengeluarkan chakra, bukan?"

Ya, aku kehabisan banyak chakra. Pertama untuk menghidupkan ikan tongkol. Kedua untuk menghidupkan Haku.

"Ya, Shino-kun..."

Hatiku terasa lebih lega. Kulepas pelukanku dan dengan sapu tangannya dia menghapus air mataku. Pipiku lalu terasa menghangat. Aku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Shino pun terlihat tersenyum dari balik kerah bajunya.

"Shino, kau yang menolongku saat pingsan tadi?" tanyaku mulai mengencerkan suasana.

"Iya."

"Haku dimana? Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah menghidupkannya..."

"Haku melarikan diri. Aku tadi sempat melawannya. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena kau tidak sengaja melakukannya, Sakura..."

"Tapi ini kelalaianku saat latihan..."

"Iya Sakura! Kau sudah lalai!" Tsunade lalu masuk ke kamar rawatku. Ia menjebol pintunya.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-shisou. Tap-tapi aku butuh penjelasan..." jawabku padanya. "Kenapa Haku ada di kamar mayat rumah sakit? Aku bersama tim 7 sudah mengubur jenazahnya."

"Ya. Sebenarnya para petinggi Konoha menggali lagi makam Haku," Tsunade mulai menjelaskan. "Elemen es yang dimiliki Haku sama seperti yang dimiliki Hokage ke-2. Mereka melakukan penelitian pada jenzah Haku guna mendapatkan kesimpulan yang pasti tentang hubungan Haku dan Tobirama Senju. Penggalian makam dan penelitian dilakukan secara rahasia. Sebenarnya jasad Haku akan dikebumikan besok tetapi kecelakaan ini sudah terlanjur terjadi..."

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-shisou... Ummm... Ah! Haku juga memiliki jutsu gaib!"

"Kau benar, Sakura. Haku adalah satu-satunya shinobi yang memiliki jutsu itu. Kami semua baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Haku juga mampu mengeluarkan Jutsu Ilusi Gaib, dengan kata lain mampu membuat lawannya paranoid."

"Ja-jadi aku masih dibawah pengaruh jutsu itu?"

"Ya. Kau masih dipengaruhi jutsu itu."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar bisa lepas?"

"Kami belum tahu, Sakura. Jutsu Ilusi Gaib jarang sekali, bahkan hampir tak pernah ditemukan di dunia ninja."

"Sakura, sabar ya... Aku akan menemanimu..." ujar Shino seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Oleh karena itu, mulai hari ini, kutetapkan Shino Aburame untuk menjalankan misi solo menjaga Sakura Haruno!" perintah Tsunade seraya menunjuk Shino dengan telunjuknya. Kuku-kuku jemarinya sudah berwarna merah crimson karena baru ganti cutex. "Aku tak ingin ada hal-hal buruk. Kemungkinannya Haku akan datang lagi mencari Sakura untuk menghidupkan Zabuza, seme-nya itu. Amati juga perkembangan jutsu gaib yang masih mengikat Sakura. Kau salah satu dari yang tidak ikut misi pengejaran Sasuke. Jadi kupercayakan semuanya padamu!"

"Baik Tsunade-sama! Akan kulaksanakan misi ini sebaik-baiknya!" jawab Shino dengan lantang.

"Hmmm! Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Aku masih punya tugas membentuk tim lain untuk misi pencarian Haku! Jaga Sakura baik-baik! Dan Sakura, maaf, hari ini kita tak bisa ke salon bersama-sama!"

"Aaa... Padahal aku berhasil menghidupkan ikan tongkol itu Tsunade-shisou!" jawabku seraya menggelembungkan pipi.

"Yasudah, besok saja. Besok aku sekalian mau catok."

"Yo wess..."

.

.

"Shino-kun, kau kenapa bisa ada di rumah sakit tadi?" tanyaku. Mencoba memperjelas keberadaan Shino yang tiba-tiba menolongku di kamar mayat.

"Oh tadi. Aku baru saja pulang dari lab rumah sakit."

"Loh? Kau habis cek lab? Kau sakit apa?"

"Aa, tidak-tidak. Bukan aku yang sakit. Tapi salah satu seranggaku. Tadi dia di-rontgen."

Aku hampir tersedak es krim. Mengejutkan! Aku baru tahu kalau serangga juga bisa di-rontgen.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ehm, ti-tidak-tidak... Kau lebay, Shino-kun..." sahutku sambil tersenyum geli.

"Loh? Lebay kenapa?"

"Masa serangga sekecil itu di-rontgen sih?"

"Ih! Seranggaku kasihan tahu. Gigi susunya yang patah tersedak masuk ke tubuhnya. Makanya harus di-rontgen. Besok dia akan menjalani operasi."

"Wooow! Parah banjed!" pekikku sambil melongo.

"Yap!"

"Shino, kau yang akan menjagaku. Lalu? Eerrr... K-kk-kau akan menginap di apartemenku, eh?"

Aku senang sekali jika Shino menginap di apartemenku. Mengetahui Shino menjadi penjagaku saja aku sudah dibuat melayang-layang entah ke langit tingkat berapa. Apa ini yang disebut cinta? Apa secepat inikah aku melupakan Sasuke? Tak tahulah. Aku merasa nyaman sekali berada di samping Shino.

Shino laki-laki yang unik. Bukan hanya penampilannya saja. Tapi aku suka kecocokan kami dalam berbincang-bincang. Aku belum pernah terkoneksi dengan baik kepada laki-laki selain dia. Sasuke dingin. Mau bicara panjang, tapi dia tak mungkin menanggapi ocehanku. Paling hanya dijawab 'Hn'. Kalau Naruto, jangan sebut apa pun. Aku tak bisa berbicara leluasa bersamanya. Tapi dengan Shino, aku bisa ringan berbicara.

"Tentu. Tapi jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku bukan pria bejad!"

"Ye! Siapa juga yang ngeres! Memangnya aku wanita seperti itu? Aku juga akan menyuruhmu tidur di teras, tahu!" sahutku sambil tertawa lagi. Shino hanya menjawab dengan dua garis bersilang di jidatnya.

Setelah menghabiskan es krim, kami lalu pulang dari taman angker. Menurutku taman ini tidak angker kok. Justru taman ini membuat kuntum-kuntum bunga di hatiku bermekaran. Tak tahulah, apa mungkin Shino yang akan memanen bunga-bunga cintaku. Kami pun menuju apartemenku yang tidak besar.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena hendak buang air kecil. Kuberjalan menuju toilet dengan gontai karena aku masih sangat mengantuk. Kuturunkan daun pintu kamar mandi tetapi samar-samar dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang. Kuputuskan untuk menunda masuk toilet dan memastikan siapa yang mengendap masuk ke apartemenku.

Aku berjalan ragu. Aku hanya mampu melihat rambutnya yang tidak teratur karena dia bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Jantungku berdegup makin kencang. Aku semakin dekat.

"S-sss-ssiap-ppa?" tanyaku gugup. Hening, tak ada jawaban apa pun.

Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Aku berteriak. Seseorang mati tergantung di pinggir dapurku!

Aku takut melihatnya. Aku berjalan mundur sambil menutup mata. Kurasakan aku menginjak sesuatu yang berbulu. Aku kembali melonjak takut. Kulihat bangkai tikus di bawah kakiku.

Aku akhirnya berlari sambil bermandi keringat. Aku berlari sekuatku hingga aku terjatuh dibawah seseorang. Aku lalu mengompol di atasnya karena tak kuat menahan pipis. Dan asal kalian tahu, mulutku telak mendarat di mulutnya. Aku bukannya langsung berdiri tetapi malah diam terpaku. Kurasakan seseorang yang berada di bawahku ini terbangun.

Kami saling memandang. Matanya tajam beriris amber. Aku belum pernah melihat mata seindah ini. Detik berikutnya kulihat sapuan merah di pipinya. Kurasakan pipiku juga menghangat.

"SHINO!" aku berteriak saat kutahu laki-laki ini adalah Shino. Kutarik kepalaku mundur dari bibir ranumnya yang jarang terlihat.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya hampir bersamaan.

Kami saling memandang kikuk. Aku membuang muka karena malu. Kulihat celanannya basah karena pipisku. Aku benar-benar malu!

"Sakura? Celanaku kok basah ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Aa... Iii... Uuu..." aku tak bisa menjelaskan kecerobohanku ini padanya. Kau sudah kujatuhi, tersiram ompol pula. Maafkan aku, Shino...

"Kok baunya tak sedap ya, Sakura?" Ia mengendus-endus. Aku tahu dia pasti tak akan mengungkit masalah ciumanku yang tiba-tiba tadi. Tapi untuk masalah ompolku, aku harus sanggup memberi jawaban sejujurnya. Meski berat. B-E-R-A-T.

"Mmm-mmaa-aaff..." aku mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangisan malu. "I-iii-tuu...ompolku..."

/JEEDDAAARRRRRR!/

Halilintar lalu membahana di dalam diriku. Hujan badai melanda hatiku. Derajatku sebagai wanita total telah porak-porandah. Kubenamkan kepalaku pada lutut yang kupeluk. Kalau ada ember, sudah kututup wajahku dengan ember sekarang!

Kujelaskan semuanya pada Shino. Shino untungnya tidak marah denganku. Huh. Kalau saja Shino tak memaafkanku, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibku. Mungkin aku sudah dijadikan makanan untuk serangga-serangganya.

"Sakura..." ujar Shino seraya memegang orang yang gantung diri itu dan bangkai tikus yang kuinjak. "Ini hanya sapu ijuk yang kau gantung di tembok dan yang ini boneka kelincimu..."

.

.

A/N

Rei? Ini apa ya Rei? Kok horror tapi begini sih Rei? /garuk-garuk kepala kayak Naruto/

M-mmaaf ya teme, aku tak mampu membuat seperti yang kau inginkan...

/sambil menahan tangis, aku sungkem di kakimu/

Rei, kakimu kok baunya kayak terasi ya?

Ada yang mau diklarifikasi:

Jenazahnya Haku sebenernya masih utuh tapi karena Sakura di bawah jutsunya Haku, dia jadi paranoid, dan ngeliat jenazah Haku mengerikan gitu. Tujuannya Haku agar Sakura ga sadar kalo dia ngidupin musuhnya dulu. Jelas kalo dia sadar, dari awal pasti dia ga mau dong ngidupin Haku.

Gimana? Chapter ini sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin mengurai kadar kejayusan. Hiks... Apa hasilnya lebih baik dari chapter lalu?

Reviewnya dinanti...

Terimaksih sudah membaca...

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
